Balancing Act
by CafeLimon
Summary: Pitch is slowly losing his power, no one believes in the boogeyman anymore. He's starting to fade away, but will someone help a monster like him. Rated M for smut... A Sandy/Pitch story. (Review if you like! I love hearing from everyone, it really makes me want to write more!)
1. chapter 1

(Pitch)

The sharp echo of hoof beats sounded behind him, he turned just as a Nightmare stormed past him. The blacken creature cried out an angry roar as it looked at him, Pitch gasped. The spirit took off, quickly running down the long halls of his home

Another nightmare appeared, Pitch fell backwards almost colliding with the other abomination that was chasing him. "Leave me alone!" His hands shot through his hair, gripping the thick black locks with shaking fingers. He was scared, so scared. The nightmares melted into pure shadows, they encompassed Pitch's body.

He screamed; every night was full of terror. His worst nightmares would come to life, no matter where he hid. They would come, engulfing his dreams with the same twisted tricks he would play on children. Pitch struggled against the blacken sand, trying to fight his way out before the dream could set in and his night would be another waking nightmare.

The once, nightmare king tried to vanish, he failed. Pitch had grown so weak, no one believed in him anymore. His powers had faded away; he could barely even run anymore. Death was beckoning and Pitch could feel himself slowly giving into his lifeless touch.

The darkness filled his thoughts.

_He is alone, forgotten, no one wants him or really needs him. Useless and hated, no one wanted to be in his family._

He jerked up, his brow coated in a cold sweat. He hated this, every single day Pitch had to deal with what use to be his company. He stood; his legs were so weak ready to give way at any moment. Pitch staggered, his head swirled making the objects around him distorted.

Slowly, he made his way to what use to be his ticket to the upper world. Pale yellow eyes stared up at the ceiling; his heart ached to be free. To be done with all these nightmares. For a split second Pitch felt guilty for causing so much pain and suffering amongst the children of the world, but that quickly dissipated. Scaring children was his job. It was his one and only purpose.

Without fear or doubt; who would keep those snot nose brats from doing something stupid enough to kill them. The sting in behind eyes was overwhelming; for a long while it's been there, slowly building up waiting for the best moment to spill over.

"If I could only get up there." He reached for the blocked opening, if he was only strong enough to get up there. He could get out, but it's no use to try. The more he attempted to use his abilities the closer he came to dying. The only powers he still held were the smaller ones and they were useless, unless he were to tingle someone. Give them paranoia so bad they would kill someone.


	2. chapter 2

(sandy)

"Sandy what are you doing?" Tooth clutched her side, laughter ranked through her body. "Stop it!" She rolled around, twisting vigorously in the golden sand that was wrapped around her body. The sand was vibrating and moving over the fairies ticklish spot. "No no please!" She laughed, her was starting to turn a very dark shade of red.

Sandy silently chuckled to himself, this was to priceless. "come on Sandy, time to be letting the poor girl go." North popped up behind him and grabbed both of his sides. "Now it'll be your turn to be red in the face." Gold eyes widen, Sandy shook his head quickly and held his hands up in front of his chest. A multiple amount of figures danced over the dream spirits head.

The giant of the man burst into a loud obnoxious laugh. "No escaping Sandy." North wrapped one large arm around the smaller guardian and used his free hand to abuse Sandy's only ticklish area. "Haha, How do you like the licking on the stomach eh sandy!" Sandy thrashed in North's grasp, his yellow face turn a light shade of orange. He shook his head violently and clawed at the man's large forearm.

North dropped him to the ground, still laughing at the smaller male's distress. "Learn your lesson?" Sandy nodded quickly, not wanting to be tickled again. He honestly hated the feeling. Jack appeared at his side having his usual charming smile. He giggled and helped the dream weaver back to his feet. "You looked like you were dying." He shrugged, his lips twitching into a small smile.

His smile dropped imminently. Sandy placed his small hand on his chest, willing the feeling to leave. It did not. He felt so tense, like everyone was watching. Sandy felt scared, sick or maybe paranoid? "Hey buddy you okay?" Jack touched his shoulder, his face contorted with worry. Sandy forced a smile and nodded quickly.

Figures danced around his head once more, Jack stared obviously confused. "Okay Sandy, you'll be joining us later then?" North asked, summing up exactly what was going on for the frost spirit. The sandman floated up into the air with a nod.

His departure was fast and abrupt, Sandy didn't even say goodbye to tooth. It was the strange tension his chest, the unnerving feeling something was going on and it was very bad. Curiously he looked around the poles surrounding, thinking possibly it was something close by. There was nothing but yetis.

The feeling was so familiar too; it was like there was a hand pushing on his chest and head. His eyes widen in brief realization, and then just as face his face contorted into anger. A flame ignited in his body, he was more than upset. Sandy zipped off, making his way quickly to the nightmare kings location. He was going to teach him a lesson; a lesson that no one should test their abilities on him.


	3. Chapter 3

Pitch was hoping he heard him or at least felt him. Painfully his knees buckled sending him collapsing to the ground with loud thud. He groaned, small spikes of pain shoots up and his whole body. In the distance the haunting roar of what use to be his only friends echoed, closely matched with the loud galloping of their running.

The floor was so cold against his back; Pitch looked over to the noise. He closed his eyes, the strong stinging behind his eyelids felt so overwhelming. For a moment he thought of running, but his legs felt numb. He could hear the faint sound of his world coming apart, slowly turning into dust.

Pitch slowly opened his eyes when the nightmares didn't come. The king forced himself to roll onto his side, just to look around his chamber. It was empty, but almost completely withered away.

His face stung as his skin cracked from his jaw to his brow. 'This is it? No one believes in me anymore…'exhaling Pitch relaxed onto the stone and waited for the nightmare. It would come; it always comes when he is afraid.

His eyes drooped close; he was so tired of everything. 'This isn't so bad, not as terrible as I imaged. It doesn't even hurt that much.' He could feel the nightmares shadows engulf him then, filling his thoughts with all the terrors he holds.

_All he wants was to be accepted. Pitch looks over the guardians, their all smiling at each other. They are a family; when they see him their faces warped to angry monsters. He doesn't understand why. He was just doing his job, what the man on the moon told him to do. _

'_why can't I have a family?' The background zips by, morphing the images before him into nightmares. There are so many voices all at once screaming, each ne echoing what the first said. "You think they would ever want you! How many times has parents told their children, Don't fear the boogey man his Isn't real!, But then worship the guardians and encourage their believing." The collect voices lash out in shadows, gripping Pitch all around his body and smashing him the wall. "No one would want a monster!" _

He lies quietly on the ground, his eyes moving frantically under his lids. The nightmares are circling him; the crack on his face deepens. In his sleep, he speaks. His voice is small and horse, barely even audible. "H-Help…"


	4. chapter 4

Sandy stopped miles above the closed entrance to pitches home. It was strange, the small yellow man figured he would have gotten out by now. Then when the strange feeling stopped and Sandy could no longer sense Pitches presence. The dream spirit became worried.

Through all the years of knowing the nightmare king, Pitch had never just stopped doing something. Gold sand spread out from his body, slowly circling him as he prepared himself. He lifted his small hands into the air; the sand followed in the direction he pointed.

He snapped his hands downward, sending the glittering sand shooting through the blocked entrance. Sandy followed close behind the sand, diving through the new opening and appearing inside.

Multiple roars sounded through the cavern, along with the uniformed beat of hooves. He couldn't see anything expect the small splashes of even darker shadows flittering across the walls.

Someone groaned in the background, his head whipped around trying to find the source. Another one echoed off the ceiling, it sounded like Pitch. "s-stop….." It was so soft and hoarse, Sandy wasn't even sure he really heard something.

He wanted to speak, to call out to Pitch. That knowledge was lost to him long ago. Instead he spread his sand over the entirety of the ceiling; the golden mineral started pulsing with light, completely illuminating the room.

It was like an invasion, there were so many nightmares circling the area. Sandy looked around, his eyes wide and tiny hands fisted in anger at his sides. Was this Pitches plan, to sic his little horses on him. His sand came down like a tidal wave, washing over the nightmares and quickly purifying them back to their original state.

He was confused; they didn't even try to run. Some were still alive, still circling around one area. Sandy floated to the ground; he walked towards the nightmares. There was another deep groan, it sounded full of pain and fear. He leaped forward and touched the passing nightmare, imminently causing it to disperse into gold. The other stopped in its tracks, below the beast was Pitch.

His long form was curled into a tight ball, his face contorted in terror. The nightmare roared, it hooves pounded against the ground. Sandy snapped his arm to his side and pulled his sand up off the ground. It lined up in a thick string; He whipped the sand forward, smacking the Nightmare and sending it crumbling to the ground and joining the rest of his sand.

He ran forward, looking over Pitch with concern. The man's body was quaking, his hands was pulled close to his chest as he began whimpering incoherent nonsense. Sandy kneeled beside him and ran his hands gently through Pitches black locks before sprinkling his dream spell on his form.

Pitch sighed, his body relaxed and uncurled.

Shocked and full guilt Sandy touched the small cracks on the nightmare kings face. He traced the small crevices with shaky fingers. With a short nod Sandy warped his gold sand around Pitch and lifted him out of the caverned; which was quickly becoming once again over run with monsters.


	5. Chapter 5

It was so strange, the way he went from reliving the worse moments of his life and seeing the most terrible of his fears come to life. To dreaming so peacefully about being accepted, not hated, but believed in. In a way it disturbed Pitch, but he couldn't really react to the sudden change. He was far too busy.

"_Hey, Pitch!" He turned; Jack came into view as well as North and the others. He lives with them now? _"Are you Crazy Sandy!?" Pitch stirred from his dream; a heavy accented Australian voice continued yelling. "He's supposed to have stayed in that hole of his!" His eyes fluttered open bringing into view all of the guardians. Sandy was surrounded by them; above his head was a variety of symbols. "You think I care if he's dying! Don'cha remember what he's put us through?"

Pitch propped himself, surprising a very loud groan from the pain shooting up and down his body. The pain was so intense, like he could feel it in his bones and muscles. He glanced around slowly processing his surroundings. The red velvet couch felt warm and soft beneath his fingertips; he was at North's. "No, we're not helping him!" Pitch looked at the Hare, who had just turned and caught him awaking up.

The rabbit sneered at him, his two front prominent teeth showing behind his curling lip. He walked forward, his hands clenched into large fist at his sides. "You're awake, that means I won't feel bad about finishing this." He leaped forward; Pitch was still, he didn't care anymore. Why should he care, no one believed in him anymore.

Sandy appeared in between them, gold glowing sand shot out from his person sending the Hare flying backward and crashing into a table. The guardians were in shock, each one holding an expression of disbelief.

Pitch couldn't hold himself up anymore, his arms gave out. Sandy looked behind him, concerned washing over his face. Over his head more symbols appeared, the other appeared to be listening intently; everyone, but Bunny who was dusting himself off and getting ready to leave. "You want to help that monster, go ahead!" The hare stomped the ground opening a portal to his home and left abruptly.

"So how do we go about helping Sandy?" North stepped forward, he was smiling but he was eyeing Pitch. "Wait wait, I don't understand. Why are we helping?" Jack shook his head and lips pulled into a tight frown. "I thought Pitch was you know the bad guy?" Sandy flew closer, more symbols appearing and disappearing in a rapid pace. "Whoa I don't understand." North grasped the boys shoulder, "He's saying, without fear the balance of the world will be thrown off. "We need him, like he needs us." He playfully smacked Jack's back. "Sandy, what we doing?"


	6. chatper 6

Sandy was relieved that most of his friends were willing to help, even if they obviously weren't comfortable with it. He looked over to Pitch who was on the broader of passing out again. He floated back down to the floor and turned towards the dying nightmare king. Sandy inched his way closer, unsure if it was safe or not. The way his pale yellow eyes stared back at him made his spine itch with shivers.

He brushed his hand over Pitches bicep; the nightmare king recoiled, flinching away as if struck. A question mark appeared over Sandy's head; Pitch passed out before even making an attempt at answering. The dream weaver turned towards North, which was now the only person in the room that could fully understand him.

As he explained his plan to North, the more it looked like he was going to back out. The much taller guardian was standing straight up, expression grim and large arms crossed over his chest by the time Sandy finished. "I don't like it…" His smile dropped at the statement, he couldn't do this all on his own. Multiple amounts of images flashed over his head. "Look Look, Sandy, I understand we protect everyone..." North looked at his boots and sighed. "But scaring children, It feels wrong…"

Pitch groaned in the background, making everyone but Sandy look at him. When North redirected his attention to his friend; the dream weaver was staring up at him with pleading gold eyes. North sighed, completely defeated. "Fine fine, I help." Sandy clapped his hands, then look over to Jack. "Wait, don't look at me yet….I still don't really know what's going on!"

"We will be helping sandy make the children believe in the Bogeyman." The charismas spirit wrapped one large arm over Jacks shoulder's and shook him playfully. "You're joking! Please tell me you're joking!?" North laughed, Jack sighed in frustration. "Fine, I guess we're scaring kids now!"

Sandy flew behind North, gripped the back of his collar and forced the large coat off. "Hey, little man wha-" He stopped short when the dream spirit draped the heavy fabric over Pitches sleeping form. "You have to care for everyone yeah?" He chuckled and ruffled Jacks hair. "Can you believe that sappy man is stronger than me?!"

North, Jack and Sandy left the castle. North and Jack decided to work together, splitting apart in each city and working their hardest to get kids believing again.

Sandy was on his own…


	7. chapter 7

He slipped through the window of his first child; the girl was sleeping so soundly in her bed. A large white quilt covered her tiny frame, as she breathed the fabric over her body rose and fell slowly. Sandy felt bad about what he was about to do…She was so pretty and soft looking, the way her tan skin contrast with the white made her almost angelic like.

He eased himself to the floor and grazed his tiny yellow hand over the bed spread. The girl mumbled in her sleep and rolled over onto her other side. Sandy smiled at her sleeping form, temporarily forgetting why he was there.

He laid down on the blue carpet, then slowly wiggled his way under the bed. Once under the bed he face towards the box spring and spread his dream sand over the bottom of the bed. He sighed, mentally apologizing for what he was about to do.

His sand started pulsing, causing the twin size bed to shake. The girl above him groaned, the sand went still. The springs of the bed squeaked; a soft bell like voice rung through the room. "H-hello?" sighing Sandy shuck the bed again, this time more violently and than came to a abrupt stop seconds after. The girl sobbed out a yelp then settle to a soft whimper. Sandy could feel his chest clench tight with emotions. He didn't like this, it felt wrong so very wrong.

Sandy's sand moved from under the bed and started going above the girl. He could hear her gasp, the bed creaked as she moved around. He made his sand twist together over the girl, forming the figure of Pitch. She shrieked, so loud that the high ring made Sandy's ear ache. "The Bogeyman!" The bed squeaked then two small feet hit the ground and took off. Not seconds later did he hear a door slam followed by her shrill scream from down the hall. Quickly he retreated his golden sand and flew out the window.

He repeated this, over and over house after house. Each child having a different reaction. Some would just sit there and scream until their parents would come in; others would hide quietly under their covers. Then there were the brave ones that would take off down the hall and silently crawl into their parent's bed. By the time Sandy was done with one city, he felt tried and sick to his stomach. He could honestly say he hates pitches job after this.

The night lagged on, his head pounded from constantly hearing the children he swore to protect screaming. Sandy wasn't sure how far North and Jack had gotten, but he hoped it was more than him. When he came to the last house of his third city, Sandy felt like collapsing. Every part of his body ache; even his dream sand seem to be in pain.

Sandy slipped through the window, just like all the other houses. In the bed was a pair of twins, one a boy the other a girl. He wiggled under their bed and spread his sand over the bottom of the mattress. He tried to make the sand pulse, but Sandy felt so tired it was hard to focus. The dream weaver didn't even notice when the bed creaked slightly and two round faces looked under the bed.

The girl twin gasped, Sandy flinched away startled. "Your Sandman…" She whispered and stared wide eyed at her brother who was gaping with his mouth open. "Are you here to give me and my brother sweet dreams?" He stared at the twins, his face sad and strained. Slowly he shook his head. "Then why are you here?" Sandy crawled out from under the bed on the opposite side of the twins. They met his gaze on the other side, sitting cross legged on the soft mattress.

Sandy spread his sand in front of him, making the golden mineral float in front of the kids. He made three images in the air. Two was of the children, they were playing. The third was Pitch; he morphed from the fake ground and swirled around the twins. "W-What are you trying to say?" He forced his sand to combine together, making the full figure of Pitch. "I-Is that the boogeyman?" Sandy nodded in response; the twins looked at each other, their small bodies shaking slightly. "Is he coming for…us?" He flew up into the air and nodded yes; then without looking back left the bedroom.

He couldn't do it anymore; scaring the children was just too much.


	8. chapter 8

Slowly he opened his eyes to the bright light sorrowing him. It made him recoil slightly and hiss out in irritation. Pitch rolled onto his back and stretch out over the sofa making his joints pop. There was a small groan from his side; Pitch jumped from the couch and glared back at the noise. Cuddle up in a small red ball was one of Norths elves. The tiny creature popped open one of his eyes and then yawned loudly, not even taking note to the nightmare king staring at him with disgust.

Pitch suddenly jerked up straight imminently taking notice to his current position. He shifted back and forth on his feet is eyes widening in disbelief. 'What?' His hand shot up to his face, feeling for the crack that had appeared from days before. It was almost completely healed over, leaving the start of a large scar in its place.

Something tugged at his pants legs, making pitch jump away with a short yelp. He looked down at its source, bringing into sight two more small elves. One stepped closer and nuzzled his face into Pitches leg; he wiggled his leg knocking the elf of his leg. "Shoo." From behind came a very loud familiar laugh. "I think they like you!" Pitch turned quickly and sneered at North. "Why am I here?"

The Christmas spirit suddenly became very serious; his mouth drooped into a frown. "You don't remember?" He was taken aback, slightly shocked by his change of voice. Pitch thought about it, attempting to remember whatever it was he was talking about.

North stared at him his eyes narrowing as he waited for a response. "No….Okay then." He gripped the lose cloth of pitches cloak and pulled him down the hall. "We need to chat yeah." Pitch was half dragged to North office, even though he fought the whole way. Eagerly thrashing and cursing for his release. "Let go of me!" Pitch clawed at North's hand, frantically trying to escape whatever it was that was about to happen. But he still felt so weak, even though he could stand the nightmare king couldn't summon his abilities.

"Will you be stopping now!?" North spun Pitch around and shoved him backwards into his study. "You act like I'm killer!" Pitch was standing in the center of the room, legs bend and fist clenched at his sides. He was ready to fight, even if he could still feel a faint throb in the back of his head. Like at any moment he could fall over, almost completely drain of energy.

"Relax Bogey, I wan'to talk before Sandy gets back." He reached over and ruffled Pitches hair, taking him by surprise with the contact. "You feel better yes?" North smiled at the nightmare king, who was staring back with a confused expression. "Erm...Yes." His voice cracked, Pitch quickly cleared his throat and stood straight. "Ah Good!" He padded Pitches back, making him jerk forward. "Sit" North gripped his bicep and forced him to sit on the couch nestled beside a large window.

The much larger male sat beside him, Pitch scooted away nervously. "That is good to be hearing...you know when Sandy brought you here, you were so close to fading..." He was taken aback, dumbfounded by his words. "Wh-" North interrupted with a short lift of his hand. "i don't now what Sandy sees in you or why he wanted to help, but I'm warning you boogeyman...Memories or not you have obligation to him. Not to me or Jack, Sandy understand." He stared at Pitch, his blue eyes intense and serious. All pitch could manage was a slow nodded in agreement, completely speechless by his attitude.

"good!" North stood, "Oh and no leaving! We're waiting for sandy!"

He was at a loss, completely confused and well scared. Pitch not only had woken up to being in his enemies home but the experience he just had left his limbs feeling weak and skin tingling with worry. Just the mention of being close to Sandy, being in such a short distance of the dream weaver made his heart leap into his throat. It felt like it was going to burst out and leave him for dead.

Pitch followed North out into the main hall, it was a very large room decorated to the brim with red and green Christmas ornaments. It was sickening and yet entrancing in a strange way. The way the extremely bright colours and lights bounced off each other, it hurt his pale yellow eye but in a weird way it felt nice. He'd been in the dark for so long.


	9. chapter 9

In the next room his senses was assaulted with very bright lights and loud obnoxious noises. Yetis worked endlessly on toys, elves played about and giggled while trying to 'make' toys of their own. Pitch was in a state of shock, completely taken out of his comfort zone and dragged through a cloud of chaotic actives. Brighter yellow eyes dart around, frighteningly taking everything in with increasing discomfort. As they walked North greeted what seemed to be every single body they passed; the trip felt like it was going to take a life time to complete.

Abruptly North stopped, causing Pitch to bump into his back with small thump. Relevantly shocked, Pitched backed away. From under his foot he felt a small squish followed by a small squeal. He lifted off the object quickly and spun towards the tiny noise. Pitch frowned noticing the elf from that morning imminently. "No, go away…shoo." He flicked his hands towards the small creature, hissing slightly in a attempt to make it leave.

"I think he likes you." North chuckled and patted Pitches back roughly, making him jerk forward. "Go now lil'guy, go working." The elf hopped slightly at North's voice and quickly left. "Come Pitch, lets go to Jack." Now quicker then before, the two exited the room; Pitch followed close behind him, keeping his pace with North easily.

They entered what appeared to be a dinning room. The walls reached far above them, seeming to go on forever. The ceiling rolled over the room, orbing up and making everything seem so much smaller then what it was. A table stood in the center, extending a length that would be ridiculous if not for the large number of tenets inside North home.

At the table sat a very familiar silver haired boy, his head rest in his arms which where folded together on the table top. North sat next Jack, his thin lips pulling into a small smile. "Jaack?" His voice dropped deep and soft, Jack woke quickly. "Hey, whats-" He looked over to Pitch, who had taken his seat three chairs away, unsure of what to do with himself. "Your up…How ya feeling?"

Pitch peeked over to him, meeting yellow eyes with bright blue. They held the same innocence and strength as the first time he saw them. "Fine…" The nightmare king looked away, fixing his gaze on the crisscrossing design of the wooden table. His voice sound smooth as he spoke to North, It was unnerving hearing them speak together. Mostly because they were speaking about him as if he was not sitting but three chair widths away.

"Pitch..." He flinched, taken completely a back by the sudden proximity of the winter spirit. "Do you really not remember Sandy helping you?" Jack stared, his blue eyes piercing Pitch from across the table. "Y-Yes I Don't remember…" The boy leaned back in his seat, making the wooden chair creak with the shift. "North told you Sandy brought you here?" He nodded and then kept his eyes locked on the surface of the wood. It felt strange, like he was out of place, awkwardly sitting in area he honestly couldn't understand.

"You know, Sandy's out there doing your job….Just so you can get better and get back to your work…Even when he doesn't agree with it, even after you made everyone's life hard." He look up, gray skin prickling at his words. "When Sandy comes back, you better show some gratitude…He deserves that much…" Jack stood, covered his silver hair with his hood and left then. His body was slumped over slightly, hands shoved in his pockets and step heavy sounding against the marble floor. Pitch caught the gaze of North before he did the same and left him sitting there. Before he disappeared from behind the large reddish brown doors, he turned back to him. "Stay in here, Sandy ill be arriving soon."

He was alone now, the room quiet and empty. It made his spine tingle and his stomach turn. Even if he didn't exactly enjoy company, he still hated being alone. Pitch leaned back against the chair and stared up at the seemingly endless ceiling. It was an interesting change compared to his usual dark and crumbling home. Although beautiful in its own way, the cracks and large pillar of stone; but this was a different kind of beauty. It was bright, prefect, like the way a new building would look and yet still held the strange sensation of age.

The distance if the building was just enough to make him feeling normal again, at least until he felt two very small arms wrap around his left leg. With a short loud shriek Pitch fell backwards in his chair, colliding with the hard cool floor with an obscene smack. A red hat appeared between his legs, the figure of the same elf from the morning and then in the work shop crawled over the edge of the chair. The creature giggled and rolled its way onto pitches stomach. The nightmare king hissed, his hands shooting up away from the elf. "Argh, get off!" He didn't want to touch it.

The elf smiled and sat on his belly, bouncing slightly with happiness. "Get off!" It shook its head no and gripped the cloth of Pitches cloak. "Spiteful little creature aren't you…?" The elf giggled and shook his body left to right, its face turned slightly pink as it stared at Pitch. Gray hands grasped the creature carefully. 'Its kind of…cute.' He cradled it in his arms and rolled out of the chair and on his knees. "Don't sneak up on me…..I don't like it." The elf made a mumbling coo and clawed its way up onto Pitches shoulders. It sat on top his shoulders, daggling its legs happily. "Just keep quiet…" Pitch glared, but couldn't help the smiled spreading over his features. 'Stupid little thing…'


	10. chapter 10

(Dear reader, I do apologize for this incredibly short chapter. I appreciate all the review I've been receiving and Pm's, I would have never guessed anyone would enjoy my writing. It's made me want to start my own book with well long drawn chapters. Haha, unlike my fictions. Thank you, every single one of you.)

(Sandy)

He could hardly muster enough energy to make his plane to fly over to North's. Sandy could feel every strain, every ach and pain. He knew scaring and causing the children a form of pain would do a number on him, but the dream weaver could hardly believe the amount of pain he was currently feeling.

When he finally arrived at the pole, the gold of his sand had dulled to a light yellow and was falling from his grasp in small clumps. As he walk he could feel the wait of his exhaustion, the golden man cringed with each step. He stumbled through the doors of North's place and leaned against the wall. He was so tired, so weak. Slowly his body slid down the wall and onto the ground. "Sandy!" He looked up just before North had him up in his large arms. "You look awful friend!" Sandy smiled slightly and made little Z's above his head. "I bet you are! I could not even think how you are feeling."

As North walked, Sandy could feel each of his steps vibrating through his body. It was little very large quakes of motion was rocking his body, the movements made him feel sick to his stomach. The dream weaver's hands run up to North's shoulders and pushed him. "Hmm, what's wrong?" He set him down, looking him over with worried eyes.

Sandy stared up at him and held his belly with his hands. He shook his head and stuck out his tongue. "Oh!" North smiled his whole body shook as he laughed. "Sour belly eh Sandy!" He rubbed his hair and placed a large hand on his back. "This way." His voice dropped, suddenly becoming very serious. "Pitch is in dining hall."

He was expecting the room to be dead silent; Pitch was never one to make noise, but when he and North opened the dining halls door. The smooth sound of Pitches laugh along with the tiny squeaking pattern of an elfs giggle echoed crisply off the chocolate coloured walls. Sandy looked towards the noise his expression twisted into a state of shock and awe. North on the other hand patted Sandy firmly on the back and whispered in his ear. "He's all yours."

He left then, leaving the dream weaver alone with Pitch and would appear to be his newest friend.


	11. chapter 11

Pitch sat next to the table, the chair that had toppled over was standing and pushed neatly into its original place. He held the elf in his lap and wiggled his index finger playfully at its stomach. The elf squealed out a burst of laughter and tousled vigorously beneath his touch. He chuckled, feeling his chest swell with a strange sense of affection towards the creature. "You're not so bad." He giggled, "Do you like the boogeyman hmm?" He cooed and used both of his hands to claw gently at its sides.

"Such a strange little thing." Pitch removed his hands and watched as the elf wiggled and squealed in his lap, even though he was not touching it. He slowly pushed the elf off, now not entirely wanting to touch it. In the background someone clearing their throat rang through the room, making Pitch jump to his feet and stare in the direction. He chuckled nervously and took a small step back. "Ah-haha Sandy, I was just…" Pitch looked down at the elf, still softly giggling.

The nightmare king inched away and tucked his hands comfortably behind his back. "erm…Yes?" He looked down at the dream weaver and felt his chest clench with unease. Pitch wasn't necessarily scared of Sandy, Just uncomfortable around him. It's a matter of, someone is stronger than him. Much, much stronger than him; in fact in his current state, everyone was probably stronger than him. This thought made him shudder, being helpless was something he wasn't use to.

Sandy was close now, the sudden change in the distance between made Pitch jump back in surprise. The much shorter golden man's lips parted slightly, like he was going to say something. This gesture made Pitch lean forward slightly, subconsciously eager to his voice. Never, in the whole time Sandy has existence has he ever spoken word. Pitch believes he'd forgotten how to speak, so when he closes his mouth and starts to flash images above his head; it doesn't shock him.

The first three images are of Pitch, the human sign for the medics and a line of moving question marks. "I feel better, but I don't remember what happened…." Sandy tilted his head to the left with another question mark floating over his head. "Well…I remember the fearlings, and starting to fade…that's it."

The look on Sandy's face made him feel…more uncomfortable then before. He looked sad, it was strange seeing him like that. The way his thin lips stretched awkwardly into an even thinner tight frown, the strange unfitting way his brows were knitting together; it made him look very old and tired. "North said, you helped me? H-How did you help me exactly?" His face became serious as he looked for an answer, why would he help him? They were opposites, enemies. They're not supposed to help each other, ever.

Sandy stepped closer as the explanation started playing out above his head. It was a little moving picture of Sandy, sneaking through windows and wiggling under beds. He showed himself using his sand to scare children, of him making figures of pitch. The nightmare king felt his heart flutter; not ever he would ever go against his nature to help someone. It was unheard of.

Pitch looked Sandy over again, now noting the abnormalities of his appearance. The under areas of his eyes looked darken, over his features it seemed small amount of wrinkles had devolved. His already messy yellow hair looked worse. Now frizzing out at the edges like a mad man in an old movie; his small hands were balled up into tiny fist and appeared to be shaking slightly. "Sandy…Why would you do that?" That kind of discomfort, it would make anyone break down. Even someone strong like Sandy, it worried Pitch. Many days he would think of sandy as some kind of unstoppable force, but now the little dreamer look to be going mad and undergoing some kind of emotional conflict.

The dream spirit sat in one of the chairs placed in the middle section of the dining table. Pitch followed and nervously sat a chair away. He eyed the golden man with a kind of scared curiosity. "Sandy…?" He wanted to reach out a brush his hair with the palm of his hand, to flatten it to its normal style. Make him the same as he once was. "Are you…well?" It was the worse question he could ever ask, but Pitch didn't know what to say.

Sandy nodded despite the obvious, he turned towards Pitch and smiled.


	12. chapter 12

His golden eyes looked into the others; he could still feel the small aching in his head and stomach. Sandy rested his elbow on the table and laid his cheek into his hand. He looked over pitches face and found himself happy to see an improvement.

Pitches eyes had regain the usual bright yellow glow; his grey skin was no longer cracked and bleached a shade lighter. All the work of his friends was not in vain, that's all that mattered to him.

Sandy could see the discomfort and worry lining the expressions of pitches gaunt face. It was endearing in a way, how the one person that was truly his only opposite was worried and maybe scared? The dream weaver straightened up with a smile and extended his hands over the table top, stretching out the cricks and pains.

He turned towards Pitch and crossed his arms. The nightmare king was already at lost, obviously confused by Sandy's calm attitude. "W-What…?" He question, lifting his brow in response and leaning backward against the back of his chair. Below their feet was the elf, the small creature was currently wobbling its way to pitches leg.

It fell forward onto his foot with small squeak; Sandy looked down, a small group of moving question marks wiggled above his head. The smaller man lent down and grasped the elf up by his underarms, he sat it on his lap with little silent giggle. Sandy looked up at pitch, who was now staring at the creature with slightly wider eyes and a small pursed pout.

Sandman lifted the creature once more, making it squeal and squire with displeasure. He placed it on Pitches lap; the elf imminently calm. Pitch however had his hands up to his collar bone, as if he was trying to avoid contact. "Erm, well…" Pitch cleared his throat making the elf jump. "th-….than…" He cleared his throat again, appearing to be at a lost with words. As he thought of a way to thank the sandman, Pitches thin, boney hands drifted to the elf's head.

Sandy smiled wider, happy to see there was a gentler side to the fear bringer. "Sandy…." He forced his gaze from the now purring creature in his lap to his face. "Thank you for…Making them believe in me….?" His face crunched together, like he was unsure if that was a proper thank you.

In response, Sandy just smiled wider and hopped from his chair. He wobbled slightly from the sudden movement, but still grasped the bottom of his trench coat and tugged him into a standing potion. When pitch stood, he took the little elf with him. Cradling its small form against chest and gently petting down its side. "Where are we going?" Sandy looked back at him, his golden eyes shining with excitement. The figures of the guardians appeared above his head. "I'm afraid I'm at a lost." Sandy quietly huffed to himself and grabbed the bottom of Pitches coat once more and half dragged him along with him. All the while the nightmare king held the now sleeping elf close, still slowly patting it.


	13. chapter 13

Pitch smiled faintly as he was dragged along side sandy; still his long boney hands gently grazed over the elf's body, head to hip, never breaking the pace that he had set. It was strange, just a while ago Pitch had disliked the tiny creature, but now he felt an attachment to it. The warmth on his chest was nice compared the usual absence, and the rough tug of Sandy's tiny hands made him feel weirdly at ease. He was so use to being along, how was it now of all times did he finally enjoy company.

Sandy led him all the way to the other side of North's home. Of course he never spoke to him, but instead just kept pulling him forward at a steady stride. When the two burst through the doors leading to a small warm room, they were greeted loudly by North and then somewhat quietly by Jack. "Sandy!" North boomed, making pitches sleeping friend jerk awake in his arms, softly gasping in fright. "How was meeting!?" The spirit of wonder came forward, touching sandman's shoulder and giving him a small playful shake.

The much shorter spirit was smiling; the edges of his lips seemed to stretch forever, effectively wrinkling the corners of his golden eyes. He gave North a short thumbs up, which made his large bubbly friend arch backward while holding his stomach, releasing a rather loud laugh. The elf nuzzled in Pitches arms yawned, which, unlike Pitch was obviously used to the obnoxious noise. "So, Pitch." The nightmare king jumped away from the sudden closeness of Jack smooth voice. "Whoa buddy, How you feeling?"

Pitch just stared for a while, his yellow eyes searching Jack for negative emotions. "Fine…" The boy cracked his signature smirk and stuffed his long white hands into his hoodie pocket. "Good to hear, it took me and North forever getting kids to believe in you…Your lucky Sandy was on your side." His blue eyes narrowed, making Pitch become even more uncomfortable then he already was. He had quickly gone from enjoying the small group of Sandy and his new little elf to hating every inch of his environment and its residences.

"If He wasn't on your side…Bunnymund would have had your head…" This made Pitch scoff and hold his little friend closer. The elf squeaked, bringing all the attention to him. Jack peered at the creature with a cocked brow and a large smile. "Haha, no way…Made a new friend eh?" Pitch frowned, his cheeks burned slightly and out of sharp embarrassment, he let the elf go. "No, Not at all…I was just." Jack laughed and the elf stared up at the nightmare king with large sad eyes. "Sure sure…" It started to whimper slightly, its tiny hands clung to the bottom of Pitches cloak.

He bit at his bottom lip, feeling slightly overwhelmed with emotions and the sudden change in his surroundings. Sick even, like the inside of his stomach was threatening to shoot out into the open. "Hey man, you sure you're feeling ok? " Jack grasped his shoulder and steadied the wobbling spirit. "You look…paler?" Pitch jerked away and a small hoarse growl erupted from his throat. "I'm fin-" Before he could finish his sentence, the warmth of the seemingly soft red carpet met his backside with a small thump.

The room became silent, expect for the soft whimper of the elf, still begging for Pitches. Sandy came up behind him and placed his small hand on his shoulder. He was so tired of being touched now, each time it happened it made him feel more tense.


	14. Chapter 14

Sandy:

He could see his discomfort, how much the nightmare king hated where he was and how embarrassed he was becoming. Sandy didn't know what to do honestly; all his life he used physical contact as a way to console those around him. With Pitch, it was like each touch drained him. Sandy could see it in his posture.

The dream weaver went forward and despite not wanting make it worse; helped Pitch to his feet. The elf was whining now, its small arms reaching up for the nightmare king and its squeaky voice howling for his contact. Pitch and Sandy both looked down at him with cocked brows. "Really." Pitch whispered to the creature, whom was still throwing its small tantrum. Sandy watched as he lifted it back up into his arms, which silenced the elf quickly.

"Sandy? What now?" He turned towards Jack, who was standing next to north with his pale arms crossed over his chest. "Pitch can't go back to his warden yet, its still overrun with fearlings…" The winter spirit leaned against North's side; his thin lips turned downward into a small pout as he pondered. "The yetis are in uproar…They not be liking him here… want to let him stay, but I fear striking." Sandy nodded; he had a feeling something like this would happen.

"So what are we doing?" He looked at Jack, then North. Sandy smiled and shrugged in the most care free way he could muster. What were they to do? If Pitch goes back, the fearliings would kill him. His forehead crinkled up as he thought, then in sudden realization he hopped up into the air with a large smile on his face.

He pointed to pitch, then to himself; above his head would the image of his dream castle. Pitches eyes widen, "N-No no…I-I can't…." Sandy's body shook as he giggled silently; he gripped Pitches shoulder and tugged him towards the door. Pitch wanted to get away, but Sandy was a lot stronger then him. At the moment…"Sandman!?" He begged, fear inching its way into his body. "Please not there!" The elf in his arms squeaked; Sandy peered behind him and smiled at Pitch, his brows rose up into a happy expression.

He was half dragged by Sandy all the way to the front entrance, where pitch continued to beg Sandy not to make him go. "I can take care of myself!" Pitch yelled his shoulder finally free from the dreamers grasp. Sandy didn't listen; instead he smiled wider and started forming his sand into a large two seater airplane. "I'm not going!" Pitch walked off, attempting to leave North's work shop and the dream weaver far behind.

Before he could even get a foot away, golden glowing sand wrapped around Pitches waist. He hugged the elf closer as he was yanked off the ground and forced into the planes seat. "Hasn't anyone ever taught you the meaning of No!?" Pitch struggled in the sands grasp; the elf in his arms squeaked and wiggled his way out. The creature crawled from the nightmare king and into the front seat with sandy, who was now settling himself into a seat belt; even though he technically did not need it. Pitch was still jerking and cursing in the back seat, his limbs ached from the struggling. "Let me go!" Sandy still ignored his demands, as far as he was concerned he honestly knew what was best for him at the moment.

Wheels started to roll, the snow beneath the golden wheels crushed down flat as the plane started to move. "You tiny little bastard! Let me go!" The plane took off, lifting from the ground with ease. Sandy, getting tired of Pitches whining covered up is mouth with the glowing minerals. The dream weaver felt pitches elf crawl into his lap. Gently he ran his tiny hand under its hat and through its hair.

(God, to my readers. I am sorry for the last update, which was my fault. While writing the last one I was intoxicated. So as you saw it came out confusing and badly written.)


	15. Chapter 15

Pitch stopped struggling and Sandy slowly eased his sand off his lanky body. The golden material smoothed over into the plane, but Pitch didn't dare try to leave. What's the point, it's not like the golden little man wouldn't just trap him again.

The nightmare king looked over the planes side and watched the ground pass by with a strange speed of slow. The elf in Sandy's lap was purring now, its eyes fluttering closed as it started to drift. Pitch sat back in his seat normally and eyed the back of Sandy's head. He crossed his arms and pouted, "You really are nasty you know that…making me go with you…" Sandy didn't response; He just kept stroking the elf now curled up and sleeping.

He pouted and whined all the way to Sandy's and when the castle came into view Pitch went back to thrashing and trying to escape. This only earned him the pleasure of having thick golden sand wrap around his arms and legs. "This is outrageous!" He screamed, his face turning a darker shade of grey from his rage. "Let me go!" The elf whimpered; Sandy responded by wrapping his sand around pitches mouth to silence him.

When the plane landed all the sand except the little that stayed wrapped around his limbs and mouth disappeared back into Sandy, slowly moving out from under them until the both gently thumped to the ground. The elf was awake now and was currently running into the castle, squeaking loudly and touching everything in sight.

Sandy turned towards Pitch and smiled, Pitch muffled a "shove off." The dream weaver shook his head and lifted his tiny hand into the air making pitch float up. He struggled once more, moving a jerking in the grip. Sandy ignored his protest and brought him inside.

Above his head started a little show of images; It showed sandy letting him go and them shaking hands. The sand around Pitches mouth receded, allowing the nightmare king to speak. "Why is it whenever someone says no, You Don't Listen To Them!" Sandy shrugged and lowered pitch to the ground. His feet touched the ground but he could not move. "Oh Sandy?" Pitches voice went up an octave in a sarcastic tone. "Would you be so sweet as to let me go?"

He smiled at the much smaller man and tilted his head slightly giving Sandy a little pout. His behavior made Sandy frown and quickly he shook his head. "Let me go goddamnit!" Pitch struggled more; sandy sighed and slid all the sandy off his body and to his feet, locking them to the floor. "Why are you even doing this?! Why do you want me here?!"

Pitch was furious, his fist clenched by his sides as rage shudder through his body in large waves. Sandy floated to the ground and walked over to Pitch with a smile on his face. The nightmare king looked down at him, hating that smile, willing it to disappear. "What, why are you smiling?" Sandy grasped one of Pitches fist and forced it open and slipped his tinier hand into his and grasped it tightly.

Taken aback by this Pitch attempted to pull his hand away and step backwards from him. The sand stopped him, keeping him in place and Sandy's grasp was a lot stronger than he expected. Exhausted and annoyed Pitches posture slumped downward. "F-Fine…Just release my feet please, I'd like to be able to walk…" The dream weaver's smile widened into a large goofy grin, he released Pitches feet and then pulled him along with him.

The height of sandy's body made Pitch jerk downward as he was yanked to the next room, the decorated kitchen would have looked beautiful if he wasn't being man handled into it. The elf from before ran up to Pitch, clinging to his ankle. "H-Hey hey! Get off." Sandy let go of Pitches hand and then just as quickly pushed him into a chair and pushed the chair to the table. 'how is he so strong?


	16. Chapter 16

Sandy flipped on a pot filled with water and then joined Pitch at the table. He stared at him, smiling and was feeling very happy that he had finally decided to relax or well relax as much as he's willing. He knew that he had pissed Pitch off, but in a way he enjoyed it. It was like a game, well it felt like a game.

The elf that was clinging to Pitches leg started to crawl up his calf and thigh, slowly inching its way up his body. Pitch looked down at it and watched it climb up onto his lap. As it settled he started to pet down its back. The little creature purred and mewled at his touch, making the nightmare king smile. Sandy watched his lids heavy and mind in a small daze. He liked it when Pitch smiled; it made him happy to see him content in anyway.

It was strange really, how just someone like him smiling could make him have a bit more hope. Not for the world, but for him. For years he watched Pitch, watched him be in his finest of moments to his worst, and yet through all of it the one thing he always noticed was when the nightmare king was his happiest.

Sandy was staring now, lost in his own thoughts and currently wondering what kind of hot coco Pitch liked to drink. He preferred dark chocolate to normal. His golden eyes wondered over Pitch, studying the content expression he held right down to his two thin hands running over the elf in his lap. His yellower eyes were locked on the creature as he pets its back.

The dream weaver wiggled in his seat, slightly straightening his body to get a better view of the elf in his lap. He wondered if Pitch loved the creature now, after just a day of being followed around by it. Sandy couldn't say he did love it, but he never really could. Sandy loved of course, but in a different way he guessed. He never really felt the kind of emotion that others did, but it wasn't a bad thing right?

He looked back to Pitches face; Yellow eyes met gold. Sandy lent back in his chair, caught slightly off guard by the intense stare. "Why did you want me to come here?" He titled his head to the left, unsure of how to answer. Why did he want Pitch to be here, someone who was his complete opposite; the one other that was supposed to be the object of his only hate. Sandy shrugged, his tiny hands clasped together in his lap. His eye followed the movement of his fingers, slowly lacing and unlacing. "You don't know…Have you ever been able to speak Sandman?"

Honestly, he couldn't remember. His entire existence has been in silence; in fact he's never tried to talk. In a quick response, not really wanting to go into detail about how he couldn't find a time where he did speak, sandy shrugged. "Well…I suppose that's alright…I like the peace?" Pitch smiled as his voice rung with sarcasm. It made Sandy's lips twitch into a large frown. His brow lifted at his tone, but he did nothing to teach Pitch the manners he already knew about.

The nightmare king chuckled low and breathy at Sandy's expression, then gave his attention back to the red dressed creature sleeping on his thighs. For a second, the dream weaver felt his spine tingle and his stomach clench; his heart started to speed up, something he wasn't use to. The sudden physical reaction made a small dose of fear spark in the back of his mind. Pitches head jerked up, his thin lips stretched into a large grin. He giggled, "Why Sandy, is that a touch of-" Sandy cut him off with a wave of his tiny hand and a sharp shake of his head. "No? Well…If you say so…"Pitch was still smiling, but now he was petting his elf one more.


	17. Chapter 17

He was amused beyond belief; where did the fear come from? Sandy never felt scared around him, which in a sense really disturbed him. Pitch adjusted the elf on his lap, making it lay between the soft cushioning of the kitchen chairs armrest and his thigh. At first it squealed and growl in discomfort, obviously not wanting to move. This made the nightmare king smile a little wider. He looked back to the sandman, just faintly he could feel his fear, but he couldn't figure out what he was scared of.

"Saandy…?" He propped his elbow on the armrest and lent his face into his hand. "Tell me, do you remember life before…" Pitch gestured to the dream weaver with his free hand and crossed his other leg over the one the elf was hugging against. "This form?" Sandy nodded. "Oh, did you look similar to this?" He was really interested, his whole life he's only known Sandy as this round, soft looking, short thing to be feared.

Sandy smiled at him and slowly shook his head no; Pitch despite trying to be a little more intimating laughed. "Oh?" Above the dream weavers head, a figure started to develop. Long wavy hair and a round face was the first thing he saw. Its nose was buttoned, its eyes almond and slanted just a bit. Its hair was just around the small shoulders that had started to form. Even though the figure looked soft and harmless, its eyes made his body tense up. "So…that wa-was you?" Pitch shrinked back, cursing the sharp way his voice had cracked. 'Am I scared? Why?' He didn't really feel scared, just strange. Like what he would call a heart just jumped into his throat, along with his lungs and stomach.

A thought occurred to him, he could change his form slightly because he was technically made of shadows; but sandy is well sand basically…."Can't you change your form?" Once again his heart leaped and just faintly he could feel his face heat. 'I asked that…too quickly…' Sandy was grinning as his shoulders started to shake with silent laughter. He nodded vigorously while he giggled to himself; this made Pitches face colour over with a darker shade of grey. He cleared his throat, feeling embarrassment set in. "Then why this look?"

The elf between him and the armrest squirmed and grunted out little squeaks. It stretched, straightening out its whole body and then rolling back into a tight ball. Pitch didn't notice, currently keeping his attention on the dream weaver before him. Above Sandy's head appeared the image of children, all smiling and hugging his chunky form. "Oh…The children prefer it…" How boring, he thought his face and body returning back to its normal state. 'Not too surprising, Sandy's whole life is about those little brats.' Pitch was disappointed, he didn't know why but he was.


	18. Chapter 18 (elf vision!)

His eyes fluttered open, he felt uncomfortable. Not because he was uncomfortable, but the warm body he was pressing up against was. He could feel it, the way his new friend's muscles had tensed up. He lifted his head slightly, peering his friends long torso and up at his grey face. His friend was funny looking, but he liked it. The way his face was long and gaunt. The other elves didn't like his friend…But he did. He liked how weird he was.

He wiggled free from Pitches thigh and armrest. Crawling, he made his way over his friend's large leg. "so big!" He squeaked as he struggled to get up onto his friends lap. Before he could, two large boney hands clasped around his waist; for a second he was scared, twisting and squeaking at the sudden movement. Then he realized it was his friend; of course it was who else?

"Good little thing." He was placed on his friends lap and before he could react he felt fingers press and rub into his head. Purring he pressed up into the touch. "Good little thing…" He shook his head. 'Thing? Imma elf?' Squeaking, the elf tried to stand, but promptly fell over onto his hands and knees. "Oh…" He was lifted again by his friend and placed on the floor.

He looked from the yellow smiling ball to his friend. The yellow one was just staring while his friend spoke to him. He didn't really like the silent one, but he tried being nice. Even though he shakes him all the time to get people's attention; although he really didn't get why shaking him worked.

The elf looked to Pitch, who was now resting his chin on his hands while his sharp looking elbows rested on the table. A small purr escaped his mouth as he stared; Pitch looked different when he talked to Sandy. Like he was dreaming; he switched to looking at Sandy, who looked just as dazed as Pitch. 'Weird….'


	19. Chapter 19

Pitch watched sandy leave his seat. "His little body would be appealing to children wouldn't it?" He looked over the other plump body, if you'd even consider it a body. His short and squat form, garbed in an outfit obviously made of his dream sand, didn't morph into a waist. Instead simply cutting off and smoothing into his tiny feet. The was his hair was made of a material that was golden and short, styled into five points, and glitters like his sand. It was like his whole appearance was for a child; a wonderful dream, a sweet image to see when being rock to sleep by the magic of his sand.

The dream weaver returned shortly, carrying two small mugs with him. 'Weird.' He thought, feeling rather odd that he was about to drink something. They didn't actually need things like this, eating, drinking, that was something that was more for pleasure then for survival. So, he just didn't do it anymore.

Sandy placed the mug in front of pitch and took his seat, immediately taking a small sip as he settled into the cushioned dining chair. He looked at Pitch, his head slightly tiled and question mark appearing above his head. "Um yes…Of course." Pitch took the mug in hand, gulping at the hot glass against his cool grey skin. Slowly he lifted the mug to his lips.

The liquid touched his tongue, instantly warming his flesh there. His mug touched the table, he sighed, liking the way the flavor ran over his tongue and lingered. Yellow eyes met brown; Pitch cleared his throat realizing Sandy was watching him, almost like he was being studied by the guardian. Another question mark appeared above Sandy's head, his smile was gone and now his face held an expression of curiosity. Pitch cleared his throat again, "It was gr-reat. Great! Um thank you…"

The slip of his voice made him want to smack himself back to normal and when he felt his cheeks burn slightly from his own embarrassment, Pitch could almost feel his legs twitch with the need to run and crawl under a rock. Sandy on the other hand didn't seem to notice or he was simply taking his emotions into consideration and acting like he didn't notice, 'yes, probably…He's being nice…'

Pitch, despite the knots now building in his stomach, took another sip from his mug. 'This really is good.'

(sorry for being so slow! )


	20. Chapter 20

Sweet, nice, flustered; Sandy couldn't find a word to describe how he saw

Pitch right now. Usually all he saw of the nightmare king was a tall, lithe, and dark with golden yellow eyes that resembled an eclipse; dull pale-gray skin with glossy black hair that is styled to come out as slick spikes from the back of his head. A prefect nightmare, his opposite; to the children he loved Pitch was a creature to be feared. A creature to be hated.

He wanted to see him like that, but all he really held was a form of respect and now that he was so close to him, both simply enjoying each other's company while drinking one of his favorite drinks. Now that respect was turning to a kind of fondness. He felt it for his friends and sometimes even for some of the children he was swore to protect. Yet even now, as he saw Pitches face colour over with a darker shade of grey, he felt a stronger sense of emotion.

Sandy could quite grasp what it was, the feelings so different that it only made his stomach ache with twist and knots. He sipped at his coco once more, lavishing the taste of the sweet drink. He hoped Pitch liked it too. The two drank in silence, which was probably due to the lack of speech Sandy held. 'I wonder if I could talk?' He never thought of it before; speaking, changing his shape. It was a weird idea, not completely terrible, but weird. 'Could I really do it, it's been so long…' Sandy drank the rest of coco; Pitch was done long before and was just sitting there quietly with his large thin hands folded neatly in his lap. Sandy liked how proper he was, it was…cute?

Sandy floated up, smiling down at Pitch with a sort of excitement he didn't fully understand. Pitch looked up at him, his brow rose in question. "What?" He repeated his movement, only this time using both hands and quickly trying to get him to follow. "Fine, fine...lead the way." The nightmare king stood then, brushing his black cloak straight and tucking his hands behind his back.


	21. Chapter 21

The way sandy's thin lips stretched into a large happy smile, despite what their past held. It warmed pitches heart and against his will he felt his own smile spread. Pitch stared after sandy's floating form, eyeing the tiny guardian with his yellow irises. To think he was actually in sandy's home, the two being friendly instead of pounding endlessly on each other. It was rather strange, even though he still felt some kind of hatred for the dream weaving prick. Pitch found himself feeling more and more at home instead of simply being angry at his existence.

The two started out the dining area and down a large hall. The slightly yellow tinted walls were barely visible beneath the pictures that covered it. The brownish frames were pressed against one another in an obvious attempt to make them fit; each one showing an image of a drawing. The drawings were children's designs and concepts of how Sandy and his dream castle looked. Pitch smiled at each piece, surprisingly intrigued by their ideas.

As they walked Pitch found himself especially interested in one concept. It displayed Sandy with long yellow hair that fluffed up like a loins main, a long flowing coat that hung off his should and slanted brown eyes. It made sandy look both intimidating and graceful all at once. "This drawing, it was done by someone older?" He stopped, staring at the image before him with curious eyes. Sandy came beside him, looking at the art piece and nodding. Pitch laughed suddenly, making the dream weaver flinch in surprise. "This would suit you." He stated. "It looks the way you act honestly." The air was lighter now, instead of the strangely intense feeling that seemed to spark between. A more warming sensation took its place.

Occasionally Sandy would peer behind himself, sneaking a peek at pitch as they continued to walk. He wasn't paying the tiny guardian any mind, instead distracting himself with the never ending wall of what could only be described as fanart. The hall stopped suddenly, opening up into a large circular room with no door to give privacy. In the center of the room was a small bed, but it didn't really interest Pitch. What caught his eye were increasingly complex designs scattering across the walls of the room. The golden swirls and lines started scarce at the framing of the opening and got more complicated as it got closer to the bed.

The small soles of sandy's shoes clicked against the tiled floor, making pitch looked over to him quickly. The tiny dreamer smiled softly and gestured for him to follow; which without him thinking Pitch did. The two went to the bed, which was blanketed with a plain white quilt. Sandy patted the cushion; pitch did what he appeared to wish and sat. The bed's soft cushioning shank beneath his weight, sandy crawled next to him. "Is it bedtime?" His voice came as a giggle, the smaller body beside him smiled wider in response and nodded.

"You've got to be joking?" Sandy shook his head and crawled over to the other side of the bed. His tiny hands gripped the top of blanket pulling it down and finding his way under it quickly. 'U-Umm…ok.." Pitch followed, settling himself under the heavy quilt. His nervous finger tips rubbed against the fabric as he stared up at the ceiling. Sandy sat up slightly, propping himself up with up with one of his small arms. His free hand touched Pitches brow, sparkling slightly with his gold sand. Before pitch could even finish his breath he fell into a deep sleep. Sandy lay back down, pulling the large blanket back up to his chin and simply staring at pitches sleeping face before closing his own eyes.

He felt restless. Every nerve on his body was singing with small sparks of electricity. The more he kept his eyes closed and his mind seemingly blank; the more intense the strange sensation became. Sandy pulled the blanket down, slowly uncovering his face to peer at the sleeping figure before him with brightly colored brown eyes.

The dream weaver felt himself smile at the content face before him. Above Pitches head was an image of small girl surrounded by moths. Sandy reached out, gently touching and stroking the slightly warm flesh beneath his tiny finger tips. 'What's his dream really about… ?' He thought to himself, still silently studying Pitch as he slept on.

He inched closer, so close that he could feel the soft brush of the nightmares breath against his own face. 'I could…Maybe, it wouldn't be too wrong, would it?' Sandy pressed his forehead to Pitches, his eyes drooped closed while his left hand came up and touched his new friends temple.

_His breath rushed out in a loud gasp; brown eyes shot open, overwhelmed by the strange cold feeling of Pitches subconscious merging with his own. It stung, the way the coolness stuck to his mind, freezing over his usual emotions and forcibly mixing with his own thoughts. "Get out of my head!" A familiar voice screamed, echoing through what appeared to be a very dark and seemingly damp stone room. Sandy's body spun around, facing the source of the sound with a worried and frightened expression. "Shut up!" Pitch yelled, his balled up fist shot up to his head, pressing against his temples with increasing intensity. _

_Sandy stepped forward, his hadn reached wanting nothing more but to calm his friend. "Heeelp…Daddy." Gasping he looked behind him, finally hearing what the other was. "You're not real!" Pitch had fallen to his knees, hands now covering his eyes s he started to sob. "Stop please." He begged, shoulders starting to quake with his emotions. Sandy, cheek now slightly damp, the feeling of his counterpart now overwhelming his own. He went to him, arms wrapping firmly around his shoulders and forcing his tremoring form against his own. "Shhh, hush now…" He cooed, his own soft voice rung through the room bouncing off the walls like the tone of a high bell. _

_His sobs stopped, his body went stiff and tense under his arms. "S-Sandy?" His head rose from his hands, yellow eyes met his own and despite the still very strong feeling of despair; sandy smiled. "How?" He questioned, eyes going wide and lips parting. 'Well I…I sort of invited myself in…?" Pitch rested his head against Sandy's shoulder. "Really? Is it really you though, you look so different." The dream weaver looked over himself, taking in his new appearance with pleasant surprise. "I take the form the dreamer desires." A bitter, sorrow filled laugh shook his body. "I guess I really liked that drawing of you…How are you talking?" Sandy held him and nuzzled his face into Pitches spiked hair. " You desired it." His head rose slightly. "So you don't really sound like this?" He shook his head. "I honestly don't know, I can't remember." _

_Pitches arms tightened around his waist and pulled him closer. "Thank you….You drove the nightmares away…You're the closes I have to friend Sandy…" his ribs clenched squeezing his heart as Pitches word rung in his ears. "I care greatly for you Pitch." The nightmare king chuckled. "You're not just saying what I desire right?" He rubbed his cheek into the black hair, liking how soft it felt against his skin. "No, I mean it…You're preci-"Pitch cut his sentence short; his head rushed up from his shoulder yellow eyes staring intensely into his own. "Why? Why am I precious?" He smiled and brushed the fallen stand of ebony hair from Pitches forehead. "I don't know why you just are…" _

His eyes shot open meeting a pair of yellow irises immediately. Gasping he jerked away, lips pressed into a scared straight line and head tilting down in shame. Pitch moved closer to him and pressed his forehead against the others. "You're precious to me as well sandy."

( SO! I'd like to thank For not only for the great idea of having sandy and pitch in a dream together, but also for drawing a lovely piece of art for the story!

leonardnimoylover is the deviantart artist

The drawing is called Balancing Act!)


	22. Chapter 22

The two stayed like that, sandy wrapped tightly in pitches arms and pitch dreamily resting the sharp end of his chin on sandy's head. Occasionally sandy would look up from Pitches chest, just to see how he was doing. The nightmare king would not answer. The dark figure would just nuzzle his face into Sandy's hair and squeeze him a little tighter. After a while, Pitches Elf crawled up the side of bed, clawing at the blanket until it made its way to the back of Pitches leg. There it curled up in the nook of his knne and fell asleep.

It wasn't until pitch sat up and ran his thin hand through his spike ebony hair did sandy get to get up and move around. The elf on the other hand squealed in protest of being crush beneath pitches leg. The nightmare king quickly rolled to his side and picked up the whimpering tired creature. 'shh." He gave the little charismas creature a small pat on the back; which made it quiet down and immediately go back to sleep. Pitch placed it gently on his pillow and left the bed.

Sandy was floating above them, body stretching and silent yawns morphing his face. "Sandy?" Pitch called, his face was blank like it had been since he woke up. The dream weaver floated down to him, expression painted over with worry. "What are we doing today? Are we getting my home back?" Finally his expression changed, stretching into a large smile when Sandy nodded yes."Good." Pitch seemed to grow restless immediately afterwards. His hands twitched by his sides and his bottom lip slipped between his crooked teeth. "When, now?" Once again Sandy nodded; which made Pitch sigh in relief. "good."The dreamer weaver understood him, knowing all too well what it was like to be forced out of your environment and put in a situation where you're more in danger then anything.

The sun is just peering over the horizon when Sandy and Pitch leave the castle. The dream weaver couldn't stop smiling and Pitch looked content as they flew off in Sandy's dream plane. Pitch was feeling safer being in the plane now, now that it was of his own will and not abduction. The sand beneath his finger tips moved and vibrated slightly as they flew. The ground below them looked more like a splotchy painting of greens and browns.

Pitch had left his elf friend at sandys, not wanting the small creature to get hurt when they arrived at his home. The air was gently and cool; the sunrise lightened the night sky, slowly melting the colors into morning. As the continued flying Pitch noticed the thickening of the forest. The trees were mostly dead except for the few that are meant for winter.

The plane started descending; Pitch peered over the edge bringing the entrance to his home into view. As they neared the ground the plane started to fade, the sand making up its body wrapped round Pitch and Sandy floated down from the sky by his side. Once his soles of his feet touched the ground Pitch ran towards the opening of his home. Quickly he hopped in, energy and strength pumping through his limbs as he fell to the ground. His feet slammed against the marble ground, echoing through the stone cavern.

It was silent except for his calm breathing and the gentle touch of sandys tiny feet against the floor. The two stared into the darkness, quietly eyeing the empty room with strict suspicion. Then something roared from the distance, its low baritone sound vibrated the floor, the sharp slithers of stone hanging from the ceiling fell, crashing to the ground and shattering at contact.

Sandy stepped closer to the roar, standing in front of Pitch like a small shield. A giant hoof cracked the ground, coming into view from the darkness. Pitch gripped Sandys small shoulder and pulled him closer. Another roar ripped through air, vibrating through the cavern. "sandy…." Pitch dipped down to his level, lips inches from the others ear. "This is my fight…." His hand squeezed and Sandy stepped back, only being there to help if he was in too much danger.

(I updated this chapter! Sorry it took so long. )


End file.
